warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Invisible Stripes
Invisible Stripes is a 1939 Warner Bros. crime film starring George Raft as a gangster unable to go straight after returning home from prison. The movie was directed by Lloyd Bacon and also features William Holden, Jane Bryan and Humphrey Bogart. The screenplay by Warren Duff was based on the novel of the same name by Warden Lewis E. Lawes, a fervent crusader for prison reform, as adapted by Jonathan Finn. Plot Cliff Taylor (George Raft) is an ex-con who wants to go straight, but since being released from prison on parole, he finds it hard to find and hold a job due to his criminal past. Cliff's younger brother Tim (William Holden) is worried because he cannot afford to marry his girlfriend Peggy (Jane Bryan) and increasingly disillusioned about being able to make a position for himself in the world honestly. Afraid that Tim might end up leading a life of crime like himself, Cliff decides to help him find the money to settle down. He tells his family he has found a job as a salesman, but in reality he gets back to ex fellow convict Charles Martin (Humphrey Bogart) and they organize a number of robberies. With the money he gets from his criminal activities, Cliff is able to buy a garage for his brother, who is now able to get married. Cliff, in the meantime, decides to quit the gang. However, after a failed robbery, Martin and his pals hide in Tim's garage. The police find out, and Tim is taken to the police station. Cliff manages to exonerate his brother from the charges, but in exchange Tim has to identify the robbers and testify against them. Before the police can proceed to arrest Martin, Cliff meets him in his house and tells him to escape before being caught. However, Martin's pals, seeing their boss and Cliff together, understand that they are trying to escape and kill them. Cast *George Raft as Cliff Taylor *Jane Bryan as Peggy *William Holden as Tim Taylor *Humphrey Bogart as Charles Martin *Flora Robson as Mrs. Taylor *Henry O'Neill as Parole Officer Masters *Paul Kelly as Ed Kruger *Lee Patrick as Molly Daniels *Marc Lawrence as Lefty Sloan *Joe Downing as Johnny Hudson *Tully Marshall as Old Peter *Margot Stevenson as Sue *Joseph Crehan as Mr. Chasen *Chester Clute as Mr. Butler *John Hamilton as Police Capt. Johnson *Frankie Thomas as Tommy McNeill *William Haade as Shrank *Emory Parnell as Policeman Cast notes: * Leo Gorcey, who would later become known for playing "Slip Mahoney" in the Bowery Boys series of films, has a small part as the head stockroom boy. Production The film was meant to star James Cagney and John Garfield. Raft then replaced Garfield.Special to The New York Times. (1939, Mar 06). NEWS OF THE SCREEN. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/102812421?accountid=13902 Holden ended up replacing Cagney. During a fight scene, William Holden accidentally hit George Raft and caused a gash. Reception The film was only a minor success. Critical reaction Time Out Film Guide calls Invisible Stripes "A thoroughly predictable tale of the tribulations of an ex-con."Time Out Film Guide review A New York Times review from 1940 commented about the unusual lack of prison scenes in the movie. "Let us hasten in all gratitude to add that "Invisible Stripes" is a prison picture in which the stripes are much less visible than usual, most of the action being paroled to the outside in the capable custody of George Raft, Jane Bryan, William Holden and Humphrey Bogart. There are no jute mill scenes, no bullying guards, no big prison break sequence; in fact, we don't understand why they've suddenly commuted our sentence from the customary duration of the picture to a brief prison prelude, a mere graduating exercise at the beginning: good behavior, maybe."New York Times review, January 13, 1940 Gallery Invisible stripes poster.jpg Trivia References External links * * * Category:1939 films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:1939 Category:1930s films Category:1930s Category:Theatrical films Category:First National Pictures films Category:American films Category:Drama films Category:Film noir Category:Gangster films Category:Prison films Category:Black-and-white films Category:Crime films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Unrated films